yogboxfandomcom-20200222-history
ThaumCraft 2
ThaumCraft 2 is a mod that introduces a new magical power source, called Vis (pronounced veez). Vis can be created using several different methods. Notable Crucible A device used to convert items into liquid Vis. Quaesitum A device that is used to research items that can be crafted in Thaumcraft. Artifacts Items ranging in rarity from common to exceptional can be studied at a Quaesitum for better results than normal blocks. ThaumCraft's Recipe List A list of recipes that can be found in this version of ThaumCraft 2. Eldritch Monoliths Eldritch Monoliths are structures found on the overworld which can only be opened by inserting the correct Vis crystals into its adjacent sides. To see the combination and open the monolith you must research, craft and wear the Goggles of Revealing. Doing so will reveal a colored symbol next to each empty slot on the ground directly below the monolith. Each color represents its proper element (Blue = Aqueous, Light Purple = Vis, Red = Fiery and so on) and must be matched correctly if the player wishes to proceed. A word of caution though: If a crystal is inserted into the wrong slot an explosion will occur destroying the crystal as well as dealing minor damage to the player and the surrounding land. However, if the crystals are placed correctly a hole that goes to the bottom of the monolith will open up directly under it. When this happens though varying amounts of taint will be spewed visually into the air altering the aura. Because of this it is wise to choose the location in which you open a monolith very carefully to prevent a tainted zone from forming. Descending a monolith can prove to be treacherous; however, if you wish to descend one in a way that does not involve sand or water these items below can come in handy: *Mining Scroll/Mining Spell Book: If you want to cheat the game you can use this magical item to dig your way by force into the hull of the monolith. However, this method uses hunger (and allot of it) and is also not recommended due to reports of it glitching the entire monolith by causing the room to not even appear. *Boots of The Meteor + Feather Falling IV: This combination absorbs allot of the damage from the initial fall usually only taking away a couple hearts instead of killing you. *Soul Sword with Block Master: While falling you can block with the soul sword and so long as you have the skill Block Master you will take 0 damage from the fall. *Sticky Long-shot: This handy little item can be used to consistently grapple your way back to the surface. It may take a few tries but it is one of the fastest and most effective methods for resurfacing from a monolith without using blocks or water. *Crystal Wing: This item is also a great way to vacate a monolith, and on top of that it even teleports you back to your bed! Download: thaumcraft mod 1.8.9/1.7.10 Category:ThaumCraft 2 Category:Mods